Hush
by Chika Croi
Summary: "I suppose a congratulations is in order," Hiei said icily, earning a blank stare from Yusuke. "What's the look for? You should be ecstatic. You're getting married today." A silence fell over both of them before Yusuke roughly shoved Hiei away from him. "Fuck you," the half-breed hissed. YAOI. One-Shot. Rated T for language and suggestive sexual themes.


**Author's Note:** Alright, so I just randomly decided to write this one shot. Why? Because I was looking for a Yusuke/Hiei story or one shot on FFNET and I couldn't really find one that didn't make me cringe on the inside and make me wanna bash my head through my computer screen.

Ahem.

And so yeah, this just suddenly came into my head and I needed to get it out before it exploded and what not. Anyways, I am firm believer that Yusuke and Hiei are both dominant, so there is no seme/uke crap in this story. I hope you like it, and if you do, I would greatly appreciate it if you _said something_ about it. D:

It's just discouraging to see so many people reading your stuff but nobody says anything to you about it. I'm also a bit needy and I like to be complimented or flamed, but that's not the point.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, I don't own it. :3

* * *

**Hush**

There was something different about the air that Hiei was inhaling, for a second, he couldn't figure out what it was. What would normally send the hiyoukai into a tense nervousness, he instead found himself only curious, and that it self was puzzling. Opening an eye, it became all too clear why he wasn't disturbed in any way. The youki that he and the Detective had been emitting had lulled the hiyoukai into a deep sleep; of course, it had lulled the Detective to sleep in the same manner. And it appeared that Hiei was the first to awaken.

Yusuke had turned onto his stomach sometime during his slumber, and with the added effect of stuffing his arms underneath his pillow and curling his head into it, he looked oddly innocent. As it was, the Mazoku sleeper had been writhing in ecstasy and damn near riding Hiei for all he was worth not even an hour ago, so the hiyoukai knew that looks could certainly be deceiving. Thinking back on it, Hiei wondered if that phrase was exactly the reason why all of this crap happened in the first place.

Hiei mashed his teeth together in annoyance and cursed a certain fox youkai for all of it, knowing that if it weren't for Kurama betraying him so many years ago, the sleeping Mazoku next to him would have died along with the rest of the Ningen population. Of course, neither demons could have known the repercussions for stealing the Dark Artifacts, but thinking back on it, Hiei suddenly wished he could take it back. Not only did his plan backfire, but also he was betrayed and forced to work for the Spirit World. It was definitely _not_ one of the hiyoukai's finer moments now that he thought about it.

After all, how the hell was he supposed to know that Yusuke was not all that he seemed. After all, looks could be deceiving, and Hiei had arrogantly taken Yusuke's pitiful appearance to mean that their fight would be an almost too easy win for the Jaganshi, which had of course led to his defeat. But the fight in the warehouse, though the cause for throwing Hiei and Yusuke together in the first place, was certainly not the cause for their recent…engagements.

He wasn't sure when he realized that he was physically attracted to the Detective, but he did dismiss the idea relatively quickly. After all, he was also physically attracted to Kurama and it was never an issue for him. And really, why wouldn't he be attracted to them? They were both aesthetically pleasing, however drastically in their own way. Kurama definitely had a far more feminine beauty to him, while Yusuke just dominated masculinity in a way that Hiei thought nobody could really ignore. So he discarded the thought rather dismissively when he should have stayed as far away from the Mazoku as possible.

Removing himself from the bed without making it move or making a sound, he began to redress in his discarded clothing, thankful Yusuke didn't tear anything this time. Of course, the same couldn't be said for Yusuke's clothes, which were still torn and tattered on the floor in a heap. Hiei sat in the chair by the window that faced Yusuke's bed and put his boots on, unable to keep his eyes from Yusuke's sleeping form for every long. Yes, it was easy to say that it was the physical attraction that started everything that followed after.

The Dark Tournament had pushed such thoughts out of Hiei's head, the fact that his life was on the line seemed to put everything else on the back burner, but afterwards his head was all too clear and he had way too much time to think. Think about his past, think about his malice and his hate, think about the humans and their stupidity and their complete waste of space, and think about Yusuke.

Yusuke had changed after the Dark Tournament, and though the rest of Yusuke's 'friends' hadn't realized what was going on with him, it was all too easy for the hiyoukai to see that it was lack of purpose that bothered the Detective so much. This human existence did not satisfy him like it did the Fox. Perhaps that was why Hiei sought him out that night; perhaps he thought that he wanted to be around somebody who actually understood. He didn't remember why or how it happened, but not even an hour had passed before the two were lying completely naked next to one another, covered in sweat and trying to catch their breath and wondering what the hell just happened.

Hiei didn't know, but he did remember that Yusuke sat up and punched him as hard as he could, nearly knocking the hiyoukai unconscious. The two went a while without seeing or speaking to one another, but not long before the incident at Yojigen Mansion, Yusuke had suddenly sought Hiei out and was so rough with him that Hiei had difficulty walking the next day. Not that it mattered since as soon as Yusuke apologized Hiei had sat up and punched him rather hard in the face, maneuvering Yusuke's body underneath him so that he could return the favor. Yusuke had a hard time walking the next day as well, but neither complained.

Looking back, that was probably when the two had fallen into their 'routine'. At first, Hiei was well aware that it was just simply a physical thing. They were both angry, restless, and needed a release and they found a rather good one in each other. There was no awkwardness about it, there was no sentiment to it, and there were definitely no complications with it. Hell, there weren't even any arguments. Both were dominant tops, and both were dominant subs, and that was all there was to it. It was simply a matter of who was in the mood be fucked and who wasn't.

The last time they coupled without any 'complications' was the day Hiei saved Yusuke from Sniper. After brawling with him and giving Yusuke a much-needed kick in the ass, the two had somehow managed to fall off the path and brawled in a much different way before meeting up with everyone else at the cave. Even thinking back on it, Hiei couldn't stop the darkening look in his eyes.

He was absolutely _livid_ and wanted to rip Sensui limb from limb. The events of that day now frustrated Hiei and even confused him for some time. Why had he reacted so emotionally to Yusuke's death? They were having a physical relationship, they were allies, and Hiei even admired and respected Yusuke. If he didn't, after all, then there wouldn't have been an interest in the first place. But the response that Hiei had shown was just plain _wrong_. Of course, that had wiped from his mind as soon as he realized that Yusuke was one of his own.

The showing of the Mazoku had changed Hiei's perceptions of Yusuke, and vice versa, on more ways than one. The first time they coupled after Sensui's death had amazed both of them, and was personally one of Hiei's favorite 'sessions'. It wasn't long after that until Hiei noticed a difference in the way Yusuke acted towards him. What was before nothing but a release had somehow turned into something that Yusuke craved and got down right _angry _for. They clawed at each other, bit one another, hit one another, and left fingerprints and bruises on one another.

It was unsettling, but Hiei allowed it continue, for some reason not wanting to give it up. Unfortunately, nothing in Hiei's life had ever ended on a positive note, and he knew this would be no different. When Yusuke said that was going to marry Keiko, Hiei didn't know how to respond. Of course, it really didn't matter. He knew that Yusuke held some sort of human sentiment towards the girl, and he knew the two would wind up being together. He just didn't expect it to piss him off so much. Hiei had been especially rough with Yusuke that night, and then there was a break between the two as they went their separate ways in Makai. Hiei to Mukuro's territory and Yusuke to Raizen's, and one thing Hiei learned to hate about Mukuro was how damn perceptive she was.

He hated her for making him realize his emotions. He hated her for getting him to see through his hate. He hated her for giving him purpose again. Of course, the Fox has misconstrued the even entirely, certain that Hiei would take Mukuro as hi mate. The thought still turned his stomach. He did not want a female companion, and didn't realize that shitty situation that he had put himself in until Mukuro made him realize the companion he _did_ want.

And damn that Mazoku to hell and back for not leaving Hiei well enough alone as he should so that he could sulk in his misery. After Yusuke's return to the human world, he kept somehow finding himself back in Makai every week or so, seeking Hiei out and driving the hiyoukai insane until he relented and found himself in bed with the Mazoku once more. Which brought Hiei to the present, and as the sun just started to rise over Tokyo, Hiei chose ignore the dull throbbing in his chest.

"How much longer are you going to stare at me?" Yusuke asked, his eyes slowly opening to connect with Hiei's. His voice was rough, hardly above a whisper, and it sent shivers down Hiei's spine.

"For as long as I please."

Yusuke chuckled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, letting loose a sigh. "Damn you," he muttered quietly.

"Damn _you_," Hiei retorted hotly. Yusuke grunted and sat up, ignoring the familiar soreness in his backside and quickly crossed the room and kneeled in front of Hiei. The Mazoku markings faded into Yusuke's skin, and Hiei's eyes flickered to them as they always did. After all, those same markings had been a source of pleasure and arousal for the hiyoukai, and he was unexplainably drawn to them. Yusuke reached his hands up and fisted them through the hiyoukai's air, ignoring the hiss that came from Hiei's throat. "Get off me," he seethed.

"No." Hiei didn't have time to protest before Yusuke pulled him into a fiery and heated kiss. As Yusuke let gravity do its work and yanked hard on Hiei's air, the smaller demon found himself cursing in anger as he fell on top of the Mazoku, immediately becoming tangled with the taller man on the floor beneath them. The two pulled and scratched at each other for some time, both fighting for dominance over the other with their mouths. Not that it mattered; the two always seemed to reach an impasse on that point.

When the two finally parted, both were ready to climb back into bed and repeat last nights events if it weren't for a tiny issue. "I suppose a congratulations is in order," Hiei said icily, earning a blank stare from Yusuke. "What's the look for? You should be ecstatic. You're getting _married_ today."

A silence fell over both of them before Yusuke roughly shoved Hiei away from him. "Fuck you," the half-breed hissed.

"Don't tempt me," came Hiei's only warning.

"You know this won't be happening again," Yusuke suddenly said, looking the hiyoukai straight in the eye. Hiei sent him a death glare.

"I am well aware of that." Hiei suddenly stood and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair, putting it on. The white scarf that he wore as a cowl, however, was nowhere to be seen. Turning to face Yusuke, he narrowed his eyes as the cloth was suddenly wrapped around Yusuke's wrist, the tips enclosed in his fist.

"I'm keeping this," Yusuke told him. Hiei moved forward and gripped Yusuke's arm, tugging the man closer to him. The two stumbled back towards the wall as they nearly wrestled over the fabric.

"The hell you are—" he started, but was cut off when Yusuke abruptly broke free and forcefully shoved Hiei back against the wall. He gave Hiei a hardened and unwavering look.

"I said," he started through clenched teeth. "I'm keeping this." The hiyoukai growled but didn't make another move for the fabric; he instead shoved Yusuke off of him. The loss of contact didn't seem to sit well with the Detective, because he was suddenly leaning against Hiei again. "Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" Yusuke whispered against his ear.

"Yes."

"You were distracted."

"A recurring problem when you're around. A problem that will now be rectified," Hiei retorted icily.

His anger was cut short, however, when Yusuke took Hiei's ear into his mouth and bit down, causing a short growl to emit from Hiei instead. "What you thinking about? Last night, perhaps?" he asked teasingly. Hiei attempted to remove Yusuke's wandering hands from his body, but instead Yusuke quickly maneuvered Hiei's own hands around his waist, and then maneuvered the white scarf around them both and tying them together.

Hiei's temper was quickly rising. "What the fuck are you—"

"—What did last night mean to you?" Yusuke asked, suddenly serious and staring into Hiei's eyes. The hiyoukai's crimson eyes narrowed in response, not wanting to answer. "Don't get me wrong, I know it was one hell of a fuck. I put on quite a show for you, didn't I?" Yusuke asked, proving that the innocent look on his face from earlier was nothing but a lie. The question was rhetoric, because they both knew Yusuke's actions last night had nearly driven Hiei insane with lust and need, so Hiei didn't answer. "But you and I both know it wasn't about the physical act."

"Don't do this," Hiei suddenly said, wanting nothing more than for the Mazoku to release him so that he could leave to Makai and try to forget.

"Human life spans are nothing compared to demon life spans, isn't that right?" Hiei's stare turned into a look of confusion, and then a bit of a glare.

"That's rather sadistic, even for you, Detective."

Yusuke's face hardened, but the pleading look in his eye did not disappear. "I made a promise, and I intend to keep that promise. And I care about Keiko, and she damn well deserves her happy ending." Hiei's teeth mashed together in irritation at these words, but he still said nothing. "But this…this isn't just about the fuck anymore."

"This is—" Hiei started, but he was cut off when Yusuke claimed his lips with his own. Yusuke poured everything he was feeling into this kiss, and the hiyoukai couldn't help but groan at the back of his throat. He really hated Yusuke right now. Yusuke pulled away, breathless, and placed a hand over Hiei's face. With his thumb he traced Hiei's lips, occasionally allowing the smaller demon to take the digit into his mouth, brown eyes darkening at the sight of Hiei's tongue that peeked out occasionally.

"This is real," Yusuke told him, determination in his voice. "This is right, and I'm not willing to give it up." Yusuke reached behind him and untied Hiei's wrist, keeping the scarf in his hand and wrapping his arms around Hiei's shoulders. Hiei didn't try to push Yusuke away and protest this time, and instead his hands instinctively clutched at his hips. With a sigh Yusuke pushed his forehead to Hiei's temple, careful of the Jagan eye, which was still closed. "I know I have no right to ask you this, but I'm going to anyways."

"Yusuke—"

"Will you wait for me?" The breath seemed to be knocked from Hiei as he scowled and dipped his head forward, not wanting to see the look on Yusuke's face. Why did he have to make this so damn difficult? Hiei fought an internal war at the question, debating on how to answer it. The entire time Yusuke was letting his hands roam over Hiei's, memorizing every line and plane on the demon's sculpted body, letting his senses overload with the hiyoukai's smell and sight of him as he gave him small love bites and kisses to various places. Something inside Hiei snapped and he suddenly fisted his hand through Yusuke's hair and yanked backwards, the Mazoku letting out a surprised yelp as Hiei hungrily pulled Yusuke in for a searing kiss.

The two once again fought for dominance over the other before Hiei roughly shoved Yusuke away from him, reaching up to his neck and gripping the beautiful stone that lay there, yanked it clean off of him. Without a word Hiei held the necklace out to Yusuke, who blinked a few times and gingerly took it. "The Makai is a rather dangerous place, and as I lost it there once already, I'd rather not do it again." A small smile started to form on Yusuke's face at the meaning of his words. "So, for the time being, I will be leaving it in your care. But make no mistake, I will be wanting that back," he finished harshly.

"I'll make sure to return it to you, then." Yusuke stared at the beautiful stone in his hand before quickly tying it around his own neck, letting his fingers run over it a few times before he let it fall and looked back at Hiei, only to discover an empty space where the hiyoukai had been. A sudden pang of loss hit him, but he swallowed it back as his phone started to ring. He picked up the cellular device and walked over to the window, leaning a hand against it and looking out.

"Hey Urameshi! Just wanted to check and see if the groom was awake. Don't want you sleeping through your own wedding. Keiko would kill you," came Kuwabara's voice from the other end. Yusuke retracted his free hand and closed it around the stone hanging from his neck.

"Yeah, I'm up." Kuwabara didn't seem to notice the lackluster response before he started talking again.

"Good, you should start getting ready. Kurama and I will be there soon to pick you up. I bet you're pretty excited. I mean, all the waiting and anticipation sure does suck, but that moment when you're finally getting everything you wanted is pretty great, isn't it?" Kuwabara asked, and Yusuke could almost hear the smile on his face. Brown eyes suddenly stared out over the rising sun as his hand gripped the stone a little harder, a small smile forming on his own face.

"Yeah…yeah it is."

* * *

**Final A/N: **You know, I was traditionally going to end this in a different way. It was going to be a bittersweet thing and it certainly wasn't going to leave off as a kind of 'hopeful' ending for these two. I was going to go for a more angst feel, but then I said fuck it because poor Hiei needs SOME KIND of happy ending of his own and I just couldn't not let them be happy. Hopefully the fact that there's at least a 50 year wait between said happy ending is angst enough. xD.


End file.
